Hunger Games Peeta Melarks point of veiw
by Thisismywholelife
Summary: How does Peeta see it? You know it from Katniss pov and how see feels now you find out how Peeta feels.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games **

* * *

Chapter one 

I wake up blinded by the light pouring in through the window above my brothers' bed. As my eyes adjust to the light I see my two older brothers still asleep. I suddenly remember what today is, reaping day, the day that two children from each district will either get picked or will volunteer to enter the Hunger Games.

My thoughts carry on but are then interrupted by a ring of the bakery bell and my fathers kind voice. I pull my covers back and stumble out of bed, tripping over my own feet but catching myself before I fall face first on the floor. As I walk down stairs I think about how quickly I would die in the Hunger Games, but then banish the thought. When I reach the bottom of the stairs I catch a glimpse of Gale whose just left the shop, he must've been the person who came in a few minutes ago. He's two years older than me, he's eighteen but looks older, he lives in the seam the poorer part of District twelve, which is the poorest district. I live in the merchant part of town in the town centre. The merchants live better than most in the district, but not by much. My family owns the bakery in the town square, we live above it with only two bedrooms like most people in town.

'Nervous?' I hear my father say from behind me. I turn around and stand staring at him. Am I nervous? My odds of getting picked are less than most my age, buts it's not impossible. 'Kind of' I reply, not really knowing what I'm saying. 'Breakfast is on the table' he says and walks off to make more bread.

Reaping day is one of the least busiest days, as while everyone has the day off from the mines(our districts product) and school, everyone lays in and spends time getting ready and going to the reaping.

I sit down at the table and stare at my breakfast, part of a squirrel, toast and a small stale piece of bread with apple slices on top. This is one of the best breakfasts I'll have all year. The toast and stale bread would have been made by my father(pieces that no one bought), the apples from our small apple tree in our garden and the squirrel from Katniss. Most likely she shot it through the eye while hunting yesterday, and then traded it with my father at the Hob, a old coal storage warehouse, long since run down, which is now a full time black market.

Katniss always hunts and trades squirrels with my father for bread. That's one of the things I love about her, she can hunt, its illegal and she could be executed because of it, but she still does it, to feed her family. When she was eleven her father died in a mine accident along with a few others, for a couple of months her mother, sister and her slowly starved to death but then she started hunting. When I see her I feel like my whole world has stopped but her, I look into her eyes and see the same grey eyes everyone in the seam has but instead the hunger and weakness is replaced with her strong and healthy ones, and I fall in love with her all over again.

I've known I loved her from the minute I saw her when I was five on the first day of school. She was wearing a red plaid dress and her hair was in two dark braids down her back. My dad pointed her out he said 'see that little girl? I wanted to marry he mother, but she ran off with a coal miner.' And I said 'a coal miner? why would she want a coal miner when she could have had you?' he replied 'because when he sings…all the birds stop to listen.' Later that day in music assembly the teacher asked who knew the 'Valley song' and her hand shot straight up. The teacher made her stand on a stool and sing and I swear all the birds outside stopped and listened. She was like an angel sent from above. I've never even spoke to her, I've wanted to, but I can never pluck up the courage, I don't even think she knows I exist. Although there was one time that I will never forget and I hope she remembers. It was a cold march afternoon and the rain was non-stop pouring down throughout that day I'd caught glimpses of her through the window trying to sell old baby clothes in the town market outside the bakery. I was in the back helping my mother bake when I heard a loud clank coming from outside, my mother grabbed the broom and muttered to herself. I quickly followed after her and then she started screaming for someone to move on and how she hated having brats from the seam prowling through the bins. I looked past my mother and saw a soaking wet, starving Katniss wearing a large coat replace the lid on our bins. I felt so hopeless like I knew she was going to die and I wasn't helping her at all. I saw her slump against our small apple tree behind the pig pen and curl up into a ball. My heart broke. I turned back into the bakery and returned to the loafs of bread I was baking. Seeing a opportunity I dropped both loafs into the fire and quickly retrieved them making sure they weren't too burnt. I hear screaming coming from behind me and my mother's pushing me out the door with the bread in my hands. She screamed at me to go feed it to the pigs because no decent person would ever buy it. Just as I turned to the pigs pen I felt a hard blow across my cheek. This wasn't new, my mother always hit my brothers and me, my father however was more caring always spoke to us never shouted, or laid a finger on us, the complete opposite to my mother.

My mother stormed back inside and I started braking a small, solid burnt bit off one loaf, I could feel her hungry eyes to her and giving the loafs to her but decided against it in case my mother sees me. I sharply turn by head towards the bakery checking my mother wasn't looking and quickly threw one loaf of bread then followed by the other. She looked me in the eye as if asking for permission to take the loafs, I gave a small nod and hurried back in the bakery watching her take the bread through the window. The rest of the day I couldn't stop thinking about it and decided to talk to her and school the next day, or maybe she would come talk to me.

The next day I couldn't keep my eyes off her and I knew she kept catching me watching so I turned away when she did. After school I was about to go talk to her she was stood with her little sister Prim across the playground, when she bent down and picked up a dandelion. I stopped in my tracks and watched her as she ran home with Prim.

I've never talked to her but I know I have a crush on her maybe even love her, but I'm pretty sure she doesn't even know who I am. She may just know me as the boy who gave her the bread or the bakers' son.

After I've finished breakfast, where mid-way through my brothers Louis and Rye and my parents decide to join me in sitting in silence, I head up stairs and draw a bath. I climb into the tin tub that I barely fit into, quickly washing, then wrap myself in a towel and walk back to my room. When I open the door I'm ambushed by both my brothers who grab the towel, leaving me completely naked. Nudeness isn't a rare thing in District twelve, people don't go running round the district naked but we don't usually mind seeing people or being naked. I'm okay with it but I'm a bit self-conscious about the scars my mother has inflicted upon me, but my brothers have similar scars so I'm fine. I grab the towel from Rye and walk to my dresser finding my best shirt and trousers, I put them on making sure they're not wrinkled and my shirts tucked in. I quickly do my hair pulling all my blonde curls out of my face although one curl insists on staying lose against my forehead and I just decide to leave it like that. I stomp down the stairs and find my mother and father sat at the table, not talking, just staring out the window at the population of district twelve starting to flood into the town square.

'You'd better go sign in boy' my mother snaps her voice as cold as ice. In response I just say 'bye' and head to the front door. 'wait' my father stops me just as I reach the door, I turn around and look him in the eye,' good luck' he says, I give a small nod and walk out the door. I fade into the crowd and sign in where they prick my finger and I go join some of my friends most of whom parents run a shop in town. We mainly stay quiet, but at times people make small comments about who might get picked, but no one knows.

As the clock strikes two the mayor strides out followed by the District twelve escort Effie Trinket, whos supporting a very un natural pink hair colour, which looks very odd against her pale white powdered face. Both take a seat in two of the three chairs on the temporary stage leaving the third empty.

The mayor who's a tall, balding man who's called Mayor Undersee , takes the podium and what conversation there was fades away. I think his daughters in my year at school her names Madge she's friends with Katniss. The mayor starts reading the history of Panem, which was once a place called North America. It's the same boring speech he reads every year. He lists the disasters, droughts, storms, fires, seas that swallowed up huge parts of land and wars that created Panem and leaving us like this. Our government willing to send twenty-four children in a arena to fight to the death until only one survives, one broken mess of a person. Even if you don't see they're broken killing innocent children to win a game is going to wreck people. Our country created as a shimmering Capital which controls thirteen districts, creating peace and hope for its citizens. The peace was short lived as the districts rose up against the capital. District thirteen destroyed and the remaining twelve, miserable, starving and defeated. To make the lifes in the districts worse they created the treaty of treason which gave us new laws and the Hunger Games, a reminder that the Dark Days should never be repeated and that no matter who we are who how strong we are we're still under control of the Capital and there's nothing we can do about it.

The Hunger Games is forced to be treated as a festivity, like a sporting event, and for those in the Capital, in their silly clothes and wild body alterations, it is. The victor of the Games receives a life of ease back home but each year the last male and female victor of each district is forced to mentor the male and female tribute from their district. In seventy-four years District twelve has had exactly two victors, only one is alive today, Haymitch Abernathy, who is most likely found drunk. This is the main reason we haven't had a victor since him.

Half way through the mayors speech I stop listening but I hear some words.' It is both a time for repentance and a time for thanks' intones the mayor. The then reads the two person short list of past district twelve victors, just as he finishes Haymitch staggers onto the stage, very drunk, and stumps into the chair next to Effie Trinket. The crowd applauses and very confused he tries hugging her which she manages to only just push him away. District twelve is now the laughing stock of Panem and everyone knows it, as the whole event is being aired across the whole of Panem and everyone in the Capital will be watching this live. The mayor introduces Effie, who's as excited as always. She taps her way to the podium and gives the signature 'Happy Hunger Games, and may the odds be _ever_ in your favour'. She tries adjusting her wig and goes on about how much of a honour it is to be here. Which everyone knows is a huge lie, we know she wants to get bumped up to a better district where they actually have more than one victor.

She announces the drawing and says 'Ladies first' like always and trots over to the bowl. I can't stop worrying about Katniss. Effie picks a slip from the huge glass bowl and I'm short of breath. She spreads the slip on the podium and I'm hoping it's not her. Effie says the name in a clear loud Capital affected voice, and its not Katniss. Its Primrose Everdeen, her little sister.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

I look around in panic, knowing what comes next. All eyes are either on Katniss or Prim. Prim takes slow short steps as the makes her way to the stage. Her shirts un-tucked and her face reflects horror.

As Prim reaches the steps on her way up the stage a strangled cry comes from my right and Katniss runs out to the aisle separating the sixteen year olds. She sprints forward screaming Prims name sounding beyond desperate. Peacekeepers start trying to push her back, she looks close to tears.

'I volunteer! I volunteer as tribute!' she screams with more desperation in her voice, like no one could hear her. At this the peacekeepers make way and she runs towards a crying Prim and embraces her.

My heart breaks as I realise the full extent of the situation, Katniss is going into a arena with twenty three other tributes and may not come out. Alive that is.

_She will come out. She strong, smart, healthy and will be determined to win. She will win._ I think to myself. My only worry is that some of the other tributes will be exactly the same.

My thoughts are distracted by a screaming Prim being carried away by Gale. _Yay, such a joy Gales there to help Katniss._ I don't hate Gale as I've never talked to the guy apart from when he buys in the 's Katnisses hunting partner and friend, although from what I know they might as well be more than friends. It's this that makes me dislike him. To put it straight, I'm jealous. Maybe if I was there for Katniss like he is we'd be more than friends. But right now we're not even friends.

As Katniss mounts the stage a sudden thought hits me. I volunteer for the boy tribute. I want to protect her, be like Gale, show her I care and make sure she's the victor of the seventy-fourth Hunger Games. While she stands on stage Effie says something that I didn't hear and everyone in the square stands in silence. Out of nowhere a girl from the front row presses three fingers to her lips and holds her hand out towards Katniss. Everyone soon follows without a word.

'Now for the boys' Effie Trinkets echoes across the square. I'm ready, I'm going to volunteer.

Effie's hand reaches into the glass bowl and she trots back to the podium next to Katniss. I'm ready I have no doubts. For me it feels like eternity until she reads the name out. 'Peeta Melark'

I guess I won't have to volunteer.

I walk up to the stage and take my place next to Effie. I spot Rye in the crowd and know he's not going to take my place it's his last year he probably happy he didn't get picked. His face doesn't show it, but it also doesn't show sympathy, horror or any other emotions that relate to the fact his brother will most defiantly die. My other brother Bannock(we call him Nick) is stood with my mother and father as his last year to be entered in the reaping was last year, he can't take my place. Next to him my mother doesn't seem bothered about his youngest sons' imamate death. My father on the other hand is uncontrollably crying. I think he's about the only person who cares if I die.

'Any volunteers?' Effie asks in her affected accent. The whole squares silent. Like I thought. 'Well then shake hands you two.' She says turning to us. I put my hand out and she takes it. While shaking hands I give a reassuring squeeze. I mean to comfort her, to let her know everything's alright, that I'm here to protect her. But it runs a lot deeper than that far deeper than she may ever know. We are then taken by the arm and guided into the justice building.


End file.
